Mysteries In The Night
by Western.Lady.Unikah
Summary: Kidnapped, with lost memories she almost turns on her loved ones all because of a certain evil hanyou. Follow Sesshomaru and InuYasha as they try to save her from Naraku and herself. **I DO NOT KNOW INUYASHA**
1. Chapter 1

She laid upon a soft futon, slowly her eyes began to open as she looked around the room she was in. It was a beautiful space. She stood from the futon seeing she was dressed in a beautiful black kimono with a red obi and a bluish white moon embroidered on the back.

Seeing a looking Glass on the far side of the room she walked over to it, she has ankle length shinny bluish white hair her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue upon her brow was a dark blue full moon she had forest green talons upon her high cheekbones red streaks upon her eyelids.

The shoji door slid open and in walked a man with long black hair and crimson red eyes. "Ah, your finally awake." His cruel sounding voice spoke sending chills up her spine. She turned staring at him. She could see the evil intent within his crimson eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Out in the woods a tall regal demon lord followed her scent, she had been missing for quite some time, and he was growing more worried as the days passed without word from her. He stopped suddenly as he scent completely vanished. Behind him on his loyal two headed dragon, Ah-un flew with his majordomo, Jaken and his ningen ward, Rin upon his dragon's back flying in the air.

He did not know what to do. He was so close to finding her and now no sign of her anymore. From down upon the ground he seen a dust cloud rising knowing it was his half demon brother fighting. He would ask his half demon brother and his ningen friends if they had seen her. With hurried purpose he flew to the ground where his half demon brother was.

He landed beside the Miko known as Kagome as he watched his half demon brother face off against a incarnation of the hanyou, Naraku. "Miko, we must talk." Sesshomaru's cold voice stated to the ningen as she held a fox demon kit in her arms. At the sound of his cold voice she jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

Her ocean colored eyes watched him carefully as he came closer to her. "My dear I am so glad that you are back with us." She heard his cruel voice say to her as his hands grasped her upper arms pulling her close to him. She pushed herself away from the man and gave a questioning look.

"Oh my dear you don't remember anything do you?" The man's voice stated he was trying to sound concerned, however coming from him it just sounded wrong. She shook her head not exactly sure if she sound speak. "Do you remember your name?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Your name is Karei, you are my mate." He stated softly as he pulled her back into a hug. She pushed against him backing away from him. Something in her told her what he said was wrong. That she was not his mate, nor that her name was Karei. Though she went with the name he gave her knowing she would need one


	4. Chapter 4

The mixed group sat around a fire as the regal demon lord explained why he was there. Now that his half breed brother was done with his fight. "Wait a minute, you think that Naraku has taken Tsuki?" The hanyou asked with surprise. The regal demon lord nodded his head.

"I followed her scent here and then it just disappeared." The regal demon lord stated. As he kept his senses open for any threat to his small pack. He let the half breed watch out for his own pack for threats. The regal demon lord waited for a response from the half breed.

"Who's is this Tsuki?" The Miko asked as she tended to the food cooking on the fire. The half breed and the demon lord looked to her. The regal demon lord remained silent leaving it up to the half breed to answer the Miko's question. The regal demon lord tuned everything out as he thought of Tsuki.


	5. Chapter 5

"My Lady, his lordship wishes to speak with you." The handmaiden, Kagura said as she slid the shoji door open to the chamber Karei was in. Karei turned and walked with the handmaiden to where the Lord was at. Karei felt in her heart that this was not home, that this was not where she was suppose to be.

"Ah, Karei, I have a gift for you." The crimson eyed man spoke softly as he held out a black box for her. Trying to be respectful she opened the box inside was a beautiful dark purple stone one a black thread. "Oh My Lord it is most beautiful." Karei said softly.

The crimson eyed man took the necklace out of the box and put it on Karei. As soon as the stone touched Karei a dark purple light shone around the demoness. Once it disappeared her eyes brought on the color of the ocean during a storm. "Karei, we have enemies to confront." The crimson eyed man stated as he held his hand out for hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Together the regal demon lord and the half breed agreed to search for Tsuki together. They were walking through the woods trying to catch scent of Naraku, or one of his incarnation's scent. So far today they came up with nothing. The regal demon Lord's thoughts remained with Tsuki.

 _He had been walking through the forest training his senses when he heard the cries for help. He stopped behind a tree to see what was going on. What he saw disgusted him. A female demoness child was upon the ground bloody and beaten. A ningen male was attempting to untie her tattered kimono._

 _Rage filled his as his golden eyes took in the scene before him. He could feel his beast growing in power ready to take over. He charged toward the ningen male to help the child. He threw the ningen male off of her taking a protective stance in front of her. "Leave her be." He growled at ningen._


	7. Chapter 7

Together they stood in the clearing waiting for their enemies. He had said that they would be coming this way, and they would stop them from getting to their palace together. "Remember my love, no matter what they say we are in this together." The crimson eyed man stated softly. Karei kept her eyes forward waiting for the enemy to come.

She did not notice as the crimson eyed hanyou silently disappeared leaving her behind to wait alone, to fight alone. With a sword in her hands she waited for the enemy. Above her flying on a giant feather was her handmaiden Kagura watching what would happen.

Kagura released her scent sending it to the packs to bring them there knowing they were looking for their precious Tsuki. "We shall see if he wants you after this." Kagura said softly so Karei could not hear her voice. ' _Tsuki, you are my moon.'_ Karei heard a male's voice say.


	8. Chapter 8

_The ningen male not wanting to anger a Inu youkai that young without having control of their beasts completely, he ran away from both demons. Slowly the male demon turned his blood red and golden eyes towards the young demoness. Underneath the blood and mud he could see her eyes they looked like the color of the ocean._

" _It's alright I won't hurt you, miss." His voice said as a growl his anger still at the ningen out weighing their common sense. Slowly she raised her broken hand to his cheek. "It is alright, my lord, I'm safe now thanks to you." Her almost broken voice stated. He could not tell what her hair color was because of the blood and mud._

 _As he calmed himself he picked her up and carried her to the only being that he knew that would be able to help the young demoness, he took her to his father the InuTasio, Touga. He found him on the edge of the forest. "Father, a ningen male attacked her." The boy explained_


	9. Chapter 9

Karei stood in a fighting stance waiting for her target when a wind storm came from nowhere when it disappeared a wolf demon stood before her. His long black hair was up in a high ponytail his legs and feet wrapped in brown fur as was of his body. He stopped right in front of Karei.

"And you must be Naraku's newest." The wolf demon stated softly. "Even though I will admit your the prettiest one yet." He added. Raising her sword she made her move against the new threat. With quickness that the male demon was not expecting she landed a hit upon his arm since she was aiming for his heart and he moved.

"Wow, she landed a hit." Kagura said softly from above them. Kagura was not expecting that. Neither was the wolf demon. "Hey lady, watch where you're aiming that thing." he all but yelled. When a long white haired mall demon appeared before him facing the demoness. Only she could see him though.


	10. Chapter 10

" _Fear not, my son. We shall take care of her." His father stated as he took the young demoness into his arms and they headed toward the palace of the west. Once there InuTasio placed the young girl in the care of a healer and a handmaiden. However the young lord did not leave her side._

" _She will heal fine, my lord. She shall be well by the morrow." The healer stated to both the young lord as well as InuTasio. "She is starting to regain consciousness." He added as they looked to the young girl who was now looking at the young lord that had saved her._

" _Tsuki." Her voice was no more than a whisper as she spoke. "My name is Tsuki." She added._ The regal lord came out of the memory as he smelled Naraku's scent mixed with Tsuki's scent. Without hesitation he took off to find her and save her from the horride hanyou.


	11. Chapter 11

_'Tsuki you are my moon.'_ Karei heard in her head as that vision stood before her. Glacing behind the wolf demon she seen two males coming one a full demon the other a hanyou, both had long silver hair. "No." She heard a male's voice say. Karei looked at all the men around her. She was now out numbered and her mate was gone.

"Kagura, get us out of here." Karei stated as she looked towards Kagura in the air upon her feather. Kagura looked down at her charge as Karei jumped high in the air and landed upon the feather as Kagura took off back to the palace. "Kagura who are those men?" Karei asked softly as she still kept hearing that voice in her head.

Kagura glanced back towards Karei. "They are the enemy, that is all you need know, my lady." Kagura answered her then turned her head to watch where she was heading. "How dare you speak to me like that Kagura!" Karei yelled over the wind. Soon she jumped off the feather and plummet towards the earth in the middle of the forest


	12. Chapter 12

As the regal demon lord came through the forest into the clearing. He saw the wolf demon Koga standing in front of a young woman, a woman that resembled Tsuki. "No." His cold voice stated softly. His fears were confirmed when she left with the wind witch.

Before he could lose track of her again he took off with speed no one knew. Barely hearing Koga ask the half breed what was with the demon lord. He remained on their tail until he watched as the woman that resembled Tsuki jump off the feather falling to the earth.

Quickly as he could he dove after her. So to not let her hit the ground and get hurt again. He caught her hand under the cover of trees and slowed her falling so that she would touch down softly. He landed in front of her and watched as she readied her sword.


	13. Chapter 13

The half breed's Miko walked with the wolf demon, Koga explaining the situation while the half breed ran after his half brother. His thoughts were on the first day he met Tsuki. _He was beaten for being a half breed, he was still young and did not know what a half breed was._

 _His mother was gone, she had died a year prior to this. He had started to travel because he did not have a home any more. He laid on the ground hiding from the demon he knew was coming. When she appeared before his vision. She gently lifted him into her arms and carried him to a cabin._

 _Where she began to treat his wounds. When she spoke to him her voice was soft like an angel's. "It is alright, InuYasha, you are safe now. My name is Tsuki." She had said. When he heard her say he was safe he could not believe it. It had been quite awhile since he heard that._


	14. Chapter 14

He landed before her though her hair was slightly more white then originally and her eyes were a darker blue, he recognized the full moon upon her brow. It was Tsuki, it was his moon. Why did she not come running to him like any other time they seen each other.

"Tsuki." He said softly as his hand reached out toward her. She backed away from him. "I do not know you." Karei said softly as she continued to back away from the male. Her dark blue eyes eyed him warily as he slowly approached her.

"Yes you do, my name is Sesshomaru, you and I have known each other for centuries." The demon lord said to her. From above them they could hear the wind blowing Sesshomaru knew that the wind witch was looking for his moon. "Come with me, I can inform you of everything." Sesshomaru stated in the caring voice that he always used with talking to Tsuki


	15. Chapter 15

_His wounds had healed and she provided nourishment for him, she hunted a deer for him cooked the meat and feed him, so he could regain his strength. "Whose cabin is this?" He asked one day while she was feeding him. Tsuki had smiled sweetly at him._

" _It is my home away from home, InuYasha." She had replied back in her sweet sounding voice. "How do you know my name?" InuYasha asked as he took a bite that she offered him. She looked away a frown appearing upon her beautiful face._

" _I knew your father, he was my alpha, until I mated." Tsuki had said sadly. When there was a knock on the door. Tsuki got up and answered it. Standing there was a young regal demon lord, that came to check on his pack. "The half breed is here? Tsuki, what are you thinking." the demon lord stated._


	16. Chapter 16

Sesshomaru led Karei to a cave near a spring one that they frequented when they were younger. Karei's eyes were scanning the area. She had the feeling of being here before, it all looked familiar to her. Sesshomaru watched as his Tsuki looked around the area they had sunk into for they were courting to be alone.

" _Karei, my dearest, you must come home."_ She heard someone's voice in her head. The mechanical voice of that male hanyou that claimed to be her mate. "You said my name is Tsuki, correct?" Her sweet voice asked of the demon lord. In response he nodded his head.

"If you know me, tell me why my parents would let me mate such an evil being?" Karei asked of the demon lord. Sesshomaru gave her a look of confusion. "Tsuki, your parents passed away when you were but a pup." Sesshomaru stated as there was a light to his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

" _Sesshomaru, how dare you, he is just a child." Her voice stated softly to the demon lord. As she went back to feeding the half breed. The demon lord walked into the cabin and sat behind Tsuki. "Forgive me, my moon." Sesshomaru stated. "We shall train him to fight." Sesshomaru stated._

" _Who are you?" InuYasha asked of the both of them. Tsuki laughed softly at his question. "I'm your half brother, Sesshomaru. This is Tsuki, your sister, my mate." Sesshomaru answered InuYasha his voice was deep like a baritone. Tsuki smiled be as she glanced between InuYasha and her mate._

InuYasha came out of the memory as he followed their scents to the cave that they had taken him to to show him how to swim and hunt. He did not understand why his sweet, kind sister would work with Naraku. He knew that was Kagura's feather she jumped on.


	18. Chapter 18

"My father raised you after I found you in the woods." Sesshomaru stated as he gently walked up beside her. She eyed him cautiously. "Did your father allow me to mate that vile creature?" She asked softly as she looked deep into his molten golden hues.

"No, he allowed you to mate your true love, my moon." Sesshomaru stated as he gently placed his clawed hand upon her arm. InuYasha came through the bushes to see his half brother and his sister standing talking. "Tsuki, it is you." InuYasha said though his voice was rough it was but a whisper as he gazed upon her.

Karei moved to stand behind Sesshomaru at this intrusion. "Stay back InuYasha. She does not know us." Sesshomaru warned his half brother. InuYasha stared beyond Sesshomaru to Tsuki. He owed her his life and would do anything to make it up to her.


	19. Chapter 19

"They will never get their precious Tsuki back." This evil voice said as a maniacal laugh followed. "As long as she wears that gem she is forever in limbo. Never truly knowing who she is or who her mate is." He added as he watched the demon lord with his new puppet in Kanna's mirror.

"Naraku, we have a visitor." The child like demon spoke softly with no emotions within her voice. At which point the shoji door slid open standing there was Kagura, the wind witch. "Kagura, you are to keep an eye on your _'Lady'_ as she is now with the demon lord and half breed." Naraku stated after which Kagura left the palace.

"All is going to plan, Kanna, soon the powerful demon lord of the west will not be able to defend his throne." Naraku stated to the child like demoness as he stood from his seat and eyed the Western palace. _'Next I will go after his ward.'_ he thought to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Koga walked beside the half breed's Miko. "So in other wards the demoness that attacked me is InuYasha's sister?" Koga asked his eyes upon the Miko, his other senses were on high alert as they made their way toward InuYasha and his siblings.

Walking with Koga and the Miko was a demon Slayer, a monk, a fox kit, as well as Koga's right and left hand men. "Yes, I knew that InuYasa had a half brother, but never knew he had a sister." The Miko stated her voice was kindly, but also kind of chripy like a bird's.

"She was just standing there waiting for me. She never said a word." Koga stated. He could not believe that a Western mutt joined with Naraku. The Miko had her mind wandering on why InuYasha took off without her, she understood family, but there was something else there.


	21. Chapter 21

"Tsuki, don't you remember, you saved me as a child." InuYasha stated as he slowly made his way closer to his last remaining family members. Karei slowly moved from behind Sesshomaru to get a better look at InuYasha. His hair was white like Sesshomaru's he had the same eyes as well.

"My life does not feel right." Karei spoke softly. Sesshomaru faced her grasping ahold of her hand. "He took you from your family, and gave you false memories. He has lied to you." Sesshomaru explained to her. She gazed into his golden eyes very deeply.

"Kakka." Her voice stated as she called him by what she always did. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he heard it. "Tsuki, do you remember?" Sesshomaru asked. When out of her kind mouth came the most maniacal laughter. "So sorry to fool you, _'my lord"_ the voice of the vile Naraku spoke through Karei.


	22. Chapter 22

Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru growled as they heard the vile hanyou, Naraku. "Oh InuYasha, what is it about the beautiful, caring Tsuki that has got you teamed up with you half brother, of all people to help her?" His voice continued. When Koga came through the bushes followed by InuYasha's friends.

"My Lord?" A child's voice broke the silence. Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru's ningen ward, Rin as she came from the bushes with the others. The smile that appeared upon Karei's face sent chills down the Miko's spine.

"Koga protect, Kagome and the group." InuYasha called out as he seen the look upon his once sweet sister's face. "Release your hold on her, hanyou." Sesshomaru spoke his voice cold, uncaring, and stonic. "She is mine now, I will erase all feelings of you from her." Was the last thing said as Karei jumped on Kagura's feather.


	23. Chapter 23

She could not help what was being said from her mouth. It was like all control of her body vanished. She wanted so desperately to tell them what was said was untrue. That she was not his that she would always be Sesshomaru's. _'Wait were did that come from?'_ she thought to herself.

 _'You will never see your loved ones again.'_ His evil voice stated within her head. She kept telling the voice no, she would not give in. _'I may not know who I really am, but you will not get me.'_ She stated within her head. She heard his maniacal laughter within her head. Suddenly her vision went dark and she fell to her back upon the feather.

 _She sat within the gardens of a huge palace the sakuras in full bloom blowing within the light breeze. She had heard of the InuTasio's infidelity to his mate, with a ningen, and now a pup was on the way. Ever since she was attacked she had a dislike of ningens_


	24. Chapter 24

Sesshomaru stood with anger clear within his golden eyes, as did InuYasha. As the rest of the group decided to make camp there in the cave. Sesshomaru left his ward with the ningens of his half brother's group while he scouted out for Tsuki.

The demon Slayer sat beside the half demon both talking quietly to each other. The Miko was cooking for Rin, and the group. The monk was watching the Miko's back side with a heated gaze. Rin sat beside her lord's two headed dragon, Ah-un.

The fox demon kit sat beside the Miko as she cooked. The wolf demon, Koga kept look out at the mouth of the cave. "InuYasha, who is this Tsuki?" The Miko asked. InuYasha looked toward her from his conversation with the demon Slayer his cheeks slightly red.


	25. Chapter 25

" _Tsuki, my dear I take it you have heard?" A deep voice stated taking her by surprise. She turned and looked towards the entrance of the gardens. Standing there she saw the demon that has taken responsibility for her. Touga, the InuTasio of the Western lands adopted her after he and Sesshomaru brought her to the palace._

" _InuTasio." She stated as she bowed quickly to him. He came forward and lifted her to her feet. "Tsuki, you are my daughter, you do don't bow to me." InuTasio stated as he sat upon a bench. "Tsuki, Sesshomaru is going to go with me to battle." InuTasio stated as Tsuki's ocean blue eyes stared ahead._

" _How could you do it, my Lord?" Tsuki asked her adopted father. She had used his mating with Sesshomaru's mother as a mating of success. In many ways she had based her own mating to theirs. "My mating to InuKimi was arranged, my dear, I care for her, but do not love her. Izayoi I do love."_


	26. Chapter 26

"Well, according to family legend, many centuries ago, Tsuki was attacked in the forest just outside the Western Palace as a pup by a human man. Sesshomaru as a pup was out in the forest training when he heard a child's cry for help." InuYasha stated as he got lost in the memory of hearing the story from Tsuki.

"He seen the human male attacking Tsuki, he had beaten her, and almost raped her Sesshomaru stopped him from taking her innocence. He picked her up and ran with her to father, who took her into the palace and took her as his ward, after the attack she was never comfortable with humans. After my mother died she took care of me." InuYasha continued the story.

Everyone looked at him as they could see the the glaze across his eyes, seeing he was lost in the story. "InuYasha." A deep voice stated before he could get to lost in the story. All eyes looked up at once to see Sesshomaru back from his scouting. InuYasha stood and walked out of the cave with Sesshomaru.


	27. Chapter 27

_She turned her eyes to look up at him. "You mean your mating to InuKimi, was nothing but a mating of politics?" She asked Lord Touga. InuTasio looked into his Ward's ocean eyes. "Tsuki, in a way yes, but I have grown to care for InuKimi, but not how I feel about Izayoi." InuTasio stated._

" _My moon." A deep voice spoke from behind them. Tsuki turned quickly knowing who it was. She ran toward him wrapping herself with her mate's loving arms. "My love, must you go?" Tsuki asked of her mate. His strong arms wrapped around her small waist._

 _He tightened his arms around her form knowing he had to go into battle to help defend the west and her. She looked up into his golden eyes as he stared into her beautiful ocean colored eyes. As they held each other a slight breeze blew his long white hair blowing around them as her long bluish white hair blowing around them entwining with his._


	28. Chapter 28

_She turned her eyes to look up at him. "You mean your mating to InuKimi, was nothing but a mating of politics?" She asked Lord Touga. InuTasio looked into his Ward's ocean eyes. "Tsuki, in a way yes, but I have grown to care for InuKimi, but not how I feel about Izayoi." InuTasio stated._

" _My moon." A deep voice spoke from behind them. Tsuki turned quickly knowing who it was. She ran toward him wrapping herself with her mate's loving arms. "My love, must you go?" Tsuki asked of her mate. His strong arms wrapped around her small waist._

 _He tightened his arms around her form knowing he had to go into battle to help defend the west and her. She looked up into his golden eyes as he stared into her beautiful ocean colored eyes. As they held each other a slight breeze blew his long white hair blowing around them as her long bluish white hair blowing around them entwining with his._


	29. Chapter 29

They walked to the edge of the treeline of the area surrounding the cave and river. At which point Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha. "You have no right to tell Tsuki's story to those ningens." Sesshomaru stated his golden hues drilling holes into InuYasha. "Sesshomaru I just told the basic story." InuYasha argued back.

Sesshomaru continued his glare of his half breed brother. "I lost her scent five miles to the south." Sesshomaru stated he feared of what could happen to sweet Tsuki under that vile hanyou's control. InuYasha lowered his head he knew that if Sesshomaru lost her scent he would as well.

Sesshomaru's ningen ward ran out to find them at the edge of the forest. "Lord Sesshomaru, the Miko has a theory." Rin said to her Lord which got his attention. Quickly the three went back into the cave. "The pendant around her neck, was it a gift from you Sesshomaru?" The Miko asked


	30. Chapter 30

" _Yes, my moon I am afraid I do have to go." He said softly as he nuzzled against her neck breathing in her sweet scent of the rain and sakura. She leaned closer to him breathing in his scent of sandlewood and air. "I will wait for your return, Kakka." She said softly as he chuckled at her childhood nickname for him._

Her eyes snapped open as the memory ended. She could faintly receive the scent of sandlewood and air. She knew she was further away from her mate. Her heart continued to cry out for him. _'The vile thing is not my mate. I have to get out of here and find my mate.'_ She thought to herself.

With those those she silently jumped from the feather landing gracefully upon a tree branch as she watched Kagura continue to fly off. Once she was out of sight Karei jumped down from the tree and headed toward the scent of sandlewood and air. _'I am coming Kakka.'_ she thought towards him.


	31. Chapter 31

Sesshomaru shook his head no. He did not notice a pendant around Tsuki's neck. "Naraku thought he could trick us. The pendant around her neck is actually a sacred Jewel shard, that is how he was able to talk through her." The Miko continued. "You mean if we remove the pendant Tsuki will be her normal self?" InuYasha asked hope shining through his voice.

"InuYasha, I'm afraid only one will be able to remove the pendant from her neck." The monk chimed in everyone glancing in his direction. "Lord Sesshomaru does Tsuki have a mate, one that loves her truly and wholly." The monk continued. Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru glanced at each other. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Then we must find him, only he will be able to remove the pendant from around her neck." Both the Miko and monk said at the same time. Sesshomaru stood and left the cave in the direction that Tsuki took off in. Everyone else looked to InuYasha silently asking where he was going.


	32. Chapter 32

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could in the direction that Tsuki had taken off in upon Kagura's feather. When her scent stopped him her sweet scent of rain and sakuras. She was coming his way. _'My moon, I will save you.'_ Sesshomaru stated within his mind.

He didn't know if the Miko and Monk's theory would work, but he knew he owed it to his moon to try and bring her back to him. He continued to run towards Tsuki's scent knowing that when he got to her he was going to instantly remove the pendant from her.

 _He stood within the gardens of the Western palace his arms wrapped around his mate's small frame. He was getting ready to head out to battle. His father was standing there with them. "InuTasio, please watch his back." He heard her say as he held her to him tightly. InuTasio nodded this was his son of course he would watch out for him._


	33. Chapter 33

InuYasha glanced at everyone as they stared at him. He took his seat beside the demon Slayer, Sango. Rin sat beside Ah-un with Jaken waiting for her lord to return. "He went to get her mate." InuYasha replied before he started another private conversation with Sango. Kagome handed out bowls of food to everyone.

Rin looked at the bowl that Kagome handed her with confusion. "Eat up Rin." Kagome stated as she handed a bowl to the monk Miroku. Miroku gave his thanks for the bowl Kagome handed him, as he took in a good view of her behind. Rin watched as the monk gazed intently at the Miko's behind.

Looking down towards her lord's majordomo she spoke softly. "Master Jaken, I do not understand this." She said as she looked back at the monk gazing openly at the Miko. Jaken's eyes widened as he chanced a glance at InuYasha only to see him talking intently at Sango.


	34. Chapter 34

She ran as fast as she could toward the scent of sandlewood and air. She jumped over fallen tree trunks as if it was nothing, she knew not what to say to him, but thanks to that vision she knew that he was her true mate. She could not remember how she had been captured by that evil hanyou.

 _She knew she was within a ningen village so she wore a good disguise as she searched for her. The spiritual Priestess she heard of that had no ill intent upon demons, unless they had ill intent. So far she had not been able to find her._

 _She continued to follow that scent that she believed belonged to the Priestess she sought for. She caught a glimpse of a body in the traditional Priestess clothes so she continued on hoping this was her. She followed the Priestess out into the forest._


End file.
